


Crawling Through The Fallout - Kristin & Danse Adventures

by Valisandre



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Danse is a Klutz, F/M, Far Harbor, Ficlet Collection, Post Blind Betrayal, Random Thoughts While Playing, Settlements, Shenanigans, Silly Romance and Sexy Shenanigans, Vault 81, Vault 95, Vim Pop Plant, children of atom, dogmeat - Freeform, spoilers probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valisandre/pseuds/Valisandre
Summary: This is literally just a series of ficlets that I've written based on my game play. Danse is a fun companion to play with.





	1. Vault 81

“Why are we here again?” he asked as they climbed into the elevator. 

 

“Tools, Danse. We’re turning in tools. Remember?” Kristin responded, trying her hardest not to roll her eyes at him. Though she loved him, and he was on point most of the time, sometimes she wondered if wearing that power armor was destroying his brain cells. They stepped into the elevator and she pushed the button. In the dim light she saw him smirk and he leaned over and whispered “It's a shame we had to wear our armor. I want to do bad things to you in here.” 

 

Kristin flushed pink while Danse causally leaned back and winked. She's not sure if she got all her caps for the tools she handed over, but she couldn't be bothered to care. After a mad rush back to Sanctuary, she showed Danse quite quickly what kind of bad things she could do. 

 

“Ad Victoriam”


	2. Settlements

He kept out of the way once she was on a roll,  it was safer that way. She tore through settlements like a woman on a mission, setting up beds and water pumps, making sure the crops were in place. Turrets were positioned and settlers were directed to the places they were needed most. 

 

Kristin was very organized and efficient when it came to rebuilding. He had to admire that about her, considering she was thrust into a world so unlike what she had known. She was selfless and giving, quick to lend a hand or help someone out. 

 

She smiled at him as she set up the last bed. He knew it was late and that she had set up a more private one for the two of them. He followed her to the room, both of them exiting their power armor and climbing into the small bed. It would make do for the night. 

 

He wrapped himself around her, in awe of the woman in his arms. He never knew what true happiness was until he met her. 


	3. Ammo

Kristin was running around grabbing ammo from all the vendors and selling items she didn’t need. It made sense to do both at the same time, that way she really didn’t have to spend that many caps when it was all said and done. Danse stood to the side, handing over the items she asked him to hold without question. She was very methodical about how she did this, he always carried the weapons, she carried the extra armor she had managed to pick up and no longer needed. 

 

She bought her ammo, and the fusion cells that Danse used for the upgraded laser weapon she had given him a couple of days ago. She knew he was running low, he needed stocked up too. She kept some of the grenades to hand him as well, finding that he had a good eye for when to throw them and when not. 

 

Danse smiled at her as she finished her last transaction, “Ready to go?” The look on his face turned to confusion when she handed him a ton of fusion cells. “Here, I know you’re running low and you’ll need them for what we’re doing next.” 

 

“I.. Uh… Thank you.” he said with a blush. He had never had someone looking out for him in such a way, not just on a personal level, she was making sure that he was prepared in the field as well. He had never felt this way before. Kristin caught his confusion, reaching up to kiss his cheek before winking and climbing back in her power armor. He put the ammo away, grinning, and followed her out of the city. 

  
  



	4. Vim Pop Plant

Kristin reloaded her weapon as they looked around the room, she kicked one of the super mutants out of the way of the desk. She saw a terminal and realized it was gonna be a hard one to hack. With a sigh, she moved to the corner and got out of her power armor. 

Danse kept a watchful eye out, but couldn’t help but watch Kristin as she moved. He laughed to himself when he realized she decided to keep wearing the red dress inside her power armor. He told her it was silly but she swore it was cooler than the jumpsuits. He had learned better at this point than to argue with her, after weeks of fighting by her side, especially after being exiled from the Brotherhood. Once she was determined there was no changing her mind. 

He checked the corners and hallways, he knew they had gotten all the mutants but just wanted to be sure. He then shut the doors they had opened to the office before climbing out of his own armor and coming to stand behind her in the chair. With a wicked grin, he leaned down and trailed light kisses down her neck. 

“I want to do bad things to you.”

“Ohh, you do realize there are dead super mutants like, right there?” 

“Mmm, I don’t think they’ll mind.”


	5. Ablutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Far Harbor Quest Spoilers.

He doesn’t care at all for the Children of Atom, they’re all insane. He keeps telling her this, but she swears she’s playing the long game. Something about making the island peaceful for everyone, he’s not so sure it’s not a fruitless effort. 

 

He did enjoy killing the Super Mutants though, in order to retrieve the water pump they needed for their arches. He didn’t like the idea of them getting sprayed with contaminated water, no matter how much Radaway and Rad-X Kristin had brought with her. 

 

They were back at the Nucleus and Kristin realized they had to go down into the filth below to fix the pump. She stood at the edge for a minute, before grinning back at him and jumping down in her Power Armor. The girl was insane, he lost count of how many tall buildings she jumped from just because she could. 

 

Kristin was already in the process of working on the pump when Danse finally sighed loudly and jumped down as well. The ground vibrated and she chuckled to herself. It was when he walked up beside her that she realized she could rework the pump to actually decontaminate the way it should, and she grinned. 

 

“What are you doing?” he said, realizing she was doing more than installing the pump. 

 

“Fixing it.”

 

He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She finished up, and they made their way back up to test it. It was only when she pushed the button and giggled madly, dancing in the water a little that he realized what she had done. 

 

She was full of surprises. 

 


	6. Armor and Weapons

They were back at Sanctuary for a couple of days, and she was glad for it. While she was enjoying the different landscape of Far Harbor, Sanctuary was home. She was currently working on her Power Armor, repairing it and making a few upgrades. After the last time she just charged into a group of trappers, Danse suggested the stimpack injector for her armor. It made sense, so she was working on that. 

 

Danse was standing back out of the way, watching the provisioners and settlers move about in Sanctuary. He admired how much of a home she had managed to make it. He also found he loved watching her work on her armor and weapons. She moved with precision, upgrading and fixing her armor as if she had been doing it her whole life. He casually walked to another position when she was bent over the workbench, making some upgrades to the combat rifle she seemed to really enjoy using. He could never get enough of watching her work. 

 

Kristin could feel his eyes on her, he wasn’t as subtle as he thought he was, she only smiled to herself though. When the sun started to set and everyone started to turn in for the night, she put her tools away and turned to him. “Come, leave your armor” she said, walking towards the house, to the bed they shared. 

  
  



	7. Dogmeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What kind of monster would I be if Dogmeat didn't have an appearance?

Kristin was running around sanctuary, dumping inventory in their proper storage lockers and generally just straightening up. Someone had knocked over her models on the table again. 

 

She liked having all her companions close, so they all hung out in Sanctuary with her. Dogmeat especially, he was her first real friend when she came out of the vault. After she pat him and went back to what she was doing she noticed Dogmeat walk towards Danse. 

 

Danse looked down at Dogmeat, who looked up at him expectantly. He glanced around, making sure no one could see them off to the side of Kristin’s house. He knelt down and started petting and talking to Dogmeat. It was a total breakdown of the soldier demeanor he normally had. 

 

Just inside the door, out of sight, Kristin watched the two with a smile on her face. Every day she learns something knew about Danse and it makes her love him more. Synth or not, she was watching a man play with a dog. Man’s best friend indeed. 

 


	8. Dropped like a Brick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure he's not the only one, but I swear Danse falls off more walkways and stairs than anything else I've ever seen.

THUD

 

Kristin sighed loudly as she looked down at Danse, who had fallen  _ again _ off the wooden platform they were walking across. As many times as they had attacked raider and gunner camps, he still couldn’t manage to walk across their walkways strung all over? 

 

Danse had the good sense to keep his mouth shut and quickly get back up over to where Kristin was. He wasn’t sure why he couldn’t manage to not fall off these walkways, they had been through these camps what felt like a million times. But still, once again he misstepped and went thudding to the ground. 

 

He caught up with her just in time to see her expertly shoot a raider in the head, and start working on two others. She had really gotten good with that rifle of hers, the scope modifications she had chosen seemed to help quite a bit. He helped her finish off the last few, before they stepped forward and she took what she deemed interesting enough from their camps. 

 

As they were leaving, he misstepped again, thudding down all the levels of the raider camp. 

 

“SERIOUSLY?!?!?” 

 

He got knocked on his ass when she jumped down there and pulled her helmet off to glare at him. 

 

“You are seriously the biggest klutz I have ever met, Danse.”

 


	9. Vault 95

They sort of stumbled on the site, they were heading somewhere on the road and there were a ton of Gunners guarding something. Something that looked suspiciously like the outside of a vault. Kristin had no hesitation, and crouched, drawing her weapon and headed towards them. 

 

Danse was grateful for the modification she had made to her armor, still he had to remind her a few times to use a stimpack and to take it slow. She seemed incensed once she realized they were holded up in a vault. 

 

They cleared a good portion of the gunners and Kristin made her way up to what she had learned by now was the Overseer’s area. Her breath hitched when they walked into the room, a circle of chairs and a ton of coffee cups scattered about, among a few skeletal remains. 

 

“I'm not certain, but this could have been a military briefing area.” Danse said, taking a look around the room as Kristin circled around to the terminal. He looked around the room, seeing if there was anything of value they could take with them. He glanced over to Kristin, seeing her face twist into a deeper frown as she read. “Is everything okay?” 

 

Kristin jerked her head up to him, her eyes threatening tears. “Vault-Tec… they locked a bunch of people in here who were recovering addicts. Did you see the drugs the Gunners had on them though? I think they had more… nefarious purposes.” Danse frowned, moving over to her side, squeezing her shoulder gently. 

 

She smiled at him, standing and heading towards the door, “Let’s clear the rest of the Gunners. Leave these poor souls to rest.” 

 

Danse followed her, grateful that she managed to survive the horrors of Vault- Tec.


	10. This Close

Kristin hated having to leave Danse behind at Sanctuary while she went and talked to the Brotherhood of Steel, but she knew taking him with her meant certain death. Danse wasn’t a fan either, but he knew there was plenty of work that could be done until her return. 

 

Kristin wasn’t gone long, she stopped by to see Scribe Haylen and Knight Rhys, picking up new locations to check out before winking at Haylen and leaving. They never spoke of Danse, but they had their own way of communicating. It was comforting to Haylen to know he was alive and happy, so Kristin was sure to remind her when she stopped by. 

 

Her errand on the Prydwen took longer, but mostly because Proctor Quinlan took a long time to communicate whatever he deemed important enough to say. She smiled as she walked through Sanctuary, happy to be back home. Most of her friends were inside, as it was time for everyone to start heading to bed. 

 

She could see Danse walking around in the garden, checking the crops and seeing how they were doing. She smiled to herself, and headed toward him, her heart feeling lighter as he turned to her and smiled broadly. As she stopped in front of him, he kissed her gently, “I like when you’re this close.” 


End file.
